ROTC WAR!
by Miss.AnnieLaddie
Summary: Maka Albarn is tired of being bullied and proctected so she disguies herself as a boy and join the death Air Force ROTC prgoram which girls arent allowed to join. Who will she seee? Will she be disovered?what happens if she gets caught?Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey well I'm back! I'm so sorry I had to end this story but I'm back and I'm gonna try to keep on writing this story because I think it deserves another chance alright on with the story hope you enjoy sorry for the incorrect grammar if any.**

**Note: I don't own soul eater or any of its characters….for now**

**Maka P.O.V**

"Please let me walk you home Maka it isn't safe out here at night to walk by yourself alone."

"Kid I will be fine now can you please get off my case it just 3 blocks away I'll be fine. You know I can protect myself" I lied but I hated how he always tried to protect me. I hate how they all tried to protect me. My dad, kid, Blackstar, and Tsubaki. All of them try to protect me because I'm weak to do it myself.

"Maka just stop being stubborn and let me walk you home the time of the argument could have been the time to get you home"

"I don't care I just want to walk home myself home"

"Fine but as soon you get home call me and if anyone picks on you tell me so I can beat the daylight out of them."

"Yeah, yeah whatever I'll see you later"

"Ok bye"

With that said I made my way home to where my drunken father was.

It was weird walking down these streets without Kid. It was almost cold without him. I made way down the corner and turn the corner. _ Just 2 more blocks_ I said to myself as I making my way home. On my way I see this white haired boy with crimson eyes sitting on the steps to his house. As I passed him I saw he looked kind of upset. I would ask him why but I don't know he was and it would probably be very awkward even though I see him around before. His name is Soul. I don't talk to him but he goes to my school and my brother's best friend. I walked pass him and turn the next corner. Not aware of what was on the next.

**Soul P.O.V**

"I'm gonna miss you"

My mother hug me tightly cry on my shoulder I just hug her back look at the floor. "I'm gonna miss you to" she released me from the hug and held my hands in hers. "You're becoming just like your brother" a shiver went down my spine when she said that. Still staring down at the floor I told her I was gonna step outside for a bit.

I sat on the stair steps thinking about what my mother said earlier. _Was I really becoming like Wes._ I asked myself. I didn't think about for too long because I'm to cool to be thinking about depressing things I saw a girl walk down the street she looked at me with concern but then turned away and walked around the corner. By looking at her green eyes and tan hair I could tell she was my best friend Black star's sister. It was getting kinda cold and cool guys like me don't get sick so I got ready to go back inside the house.

**Maka P.O.V**

When I turn the corner, I bumped into the tall, hooded guy that looked about my age with another boy and girl that were also wearing hoodies. "Sorry!" He turned around and grabbed me by my neck and pushed me against the wall. "Sorry doesn't cut it look what you did to my money." I look toward the ground to a pile of money in a mud puddle that just happen to be there even though it didn't rain today. "Look I'm really sorry about the money if you let me go home I can pay you ba…" he tighten his grip on my neck. It was really starting to get hard to breath. I felt his hot breath on my neck. "You're kinda cute; maybe you can pay me back another way." He lift up my shirt and touched my smother warm skin with his ruff cold hands. I collected all my saliva and spitted in his face. He punched me with his heavy hand that felt like metal. I let out a faint scream." Do that again and you might not see daylight again." I kept on screaming hoping someone would hear me but that just kept earning me a punches in the gut but I didn't care I just keep on screaming and each time it earn me a heavy handed punch in the stomach. I let out a light faint cry as my eyes were starting to get blurry but I just kept on screaming hoping someone would hear me. Just as was about to give up Soul was 6 feet away from us stared straight at us. "Leave her alone" he said. The gang laughed I wouldn't blame them because it just became "that movie" where the boy recuses the "damsel in distress". He laughed and took off his hood. "Like I'm goanna listen to you." The Boy looked terrifying. He had black hair, a goatee, millions of pimples, and a piercing that look terribly infected. Before he can laugh again Soul rammed him in his chest causing him to let me go. Before the guy could make a move the soul put him in head lock and kneed him in his throat. It didn't surprise me knowing the fact that his brother was an Air force officer he bound to be one as well. The guy backed and away and took off with is weak, coward crew behind him. He turned to me asking me something but I couldn't hear him. I just heard some ringing and before I knew it was black.

**Soul P.O.V**

That guy really knows how to piss me off. I run over to the girl to see if she is ok. I ask if she is but she just stared at me then her eyes rolled in the back of her head and she was about to fall before I caught and picked her up bridal styled into my house. Judging by how most of the lights were off, my mom was already sleeping so I quickly took up to my room and laid her on my bed. I look at her. She looked really pretty and young when she slept. I kept on staring until her phone went off which was good because start at people was uncool especially when their sleeping. I quickly took the phone out her pocket and answered it.

"Hello"

The voice sounded disturbed and mad possessive boyfriend.

"Tell me who you are and why are you using Maka's phone"

"I'm soul Maka's brother's best friend and before your start threatening me I just saved her life a few minutes ago. Now tell me who you are."

"Where's Maka and what happen to her"

"She was getting attacked that was alright around the corner from her now can you please answer my question"

"Where are you?"

"I'm not telling until you answer my question"

"My name is kid I'm her best friend now where are you."

"I'm on 564 Meister lane"

"Okay I'm on my way"

And with that the boy hung up leaving soul on the phone speechless. It only took a couple of minutes before soul heard a knock at the door. I picked her up which was no problem because she was really light and carried to the door. At the door was kid and Blackstar who looked like he wanted to rip off someone's neck. "Here" I passed her over to kid since Blackstar was bragging about how godly he is and if he finds out who did this to his sister he will put 7 feet deep under the ground. They waved good bye "make sure she taken care of" I said while waving at them. I want to walk home with them to see if she got it home okay but it would be weird because I didn't even know her like that. I shut the door and got ready for tomorrow.

**Maka P.O.V**

I woke up on my living room couch with concerned Blackstar by my side. I got up with a throbbing headache. I winced in pain

"You shouldn't have gotten up so fast"

"Yeah, I caught that."

I looked around the room.

"How did I get here?"

"Soul called Kid on your phone and Kid called me"

It stayed really quiet for a while. I broke the silence.

"So you're leaving tomorrow huh?"

"Yeah but I'll come back soon. A big star like me will never leave for too long"

"Yeah I know. I gonna miss you"'

My brother was leaving to go to Navy ROTC where he would train and one day actually be a navy officer. He was already pretty strong but he wasn't all that head smart when it came to strategy. Kid is also leaving to go to the Navy ROTC. So I guess I won't have my Best Friend and big brother by my side for a while.

"I know how hard it's gonna be hard with someone like me around gone but, there still dad and Tsubaki."

"Tsubaki is going away for medical school and dad, well when is he ever here"

I not the kind of girl to do medical things so I never applied for it. My dad on the other hand use to be in the navy that where he met my mom. She was one of the nurses who took care of the people later they had me and at that same time they adopted Blackstar. Soon my dad went back and my mom started complaining how he never see us anymore soon she got so sick of it she left us and my dad had to come back from the navy to take care of us. But he change so much after that he was never home, he always came home late, and drunk so Blackstar and I just learn to ignore him and living on our own but that doesn't mean that he don't care. He still feeds us, protects us and loves us it's just he does it in a different way.

Blackstar looked up at me "You know if you want I'll stay"

I shook my head "No you do not need to do that you've been wait for this since you were five. I want you to go. I'll be fine here"

"I just don't want you to get hurt anymore you know I'm always there to protect you."

I hated when he said that because he doesn't think I can do it myself that I can handle or take care of myself because I was a small, fragile girl to him.

"I know but you know I can take of myself."

"That not what it looked like today"

Now I was starting to get annoyed and angry

"What's that supposed to mean."

"Nothing it's just that usually-You know what never mind because this is gonna turn in a fight and it's my last day and I really don't wanna leave with you being mad at me or me being mad at you."

Now I was mad.

"No just say it. You already started you might as well finish. Go ahead, say how a girl like me can't take care of myself or how I can't defend or protect myself because it's true I can't and I really can't stand myself for that."

"See I knew you are gonna be stubborn about this. Maka, its ok to be taken care of or being protected."

"Well not when you're protected as much as me. I can't even walk to the mailbox without being protected like of some sort of fragile doll or a princess."

"Look Maka, I'm done taking about this can we just drop it and get some sleep."

I stared at him. He looked really sleepy and beat down and the last thing he needed to worry about my protection.

"Yeah I guess so"

He gave me a faint smile and a kiss on the forehead and said "I love you Maka even if you're stubborn at times."

I giggled "I love you too" then I gave him a hug. We didn't stop until we heard my father at the door saying how much he loves us. I sighed please don't tell me you told him. I guessing he heard my thoughts because he gave me a small sorry smile "Well I'm going to bed night Maka". I sighed again and open the door to find my dad stumble in drunk as usually telling me how much he loves me.

"Hey dad"

"Maka your daddy loves you"

I sighed and put my hand through my hair.

"Dad, why don't you just go to bed?"

But it was too late he was already asleep on the floor. I yawned and grabbed a pillow and blanket for him then got back on the couch. I thought hard on the conversation Blackstar and I just had. _Am I really that weak?_ I look at the navy packet Blackstar got." The person on front of the packet almost looks like Soul. On the bottom it said Wes Admin. That must be his brother. I looked at the rest of the packet until I got to the air force section. It had a tall man with grey hair and glass with stitches across his face named Officer Stein. On the bottom it had a quote in small letter but big enough for me to read that said:

_"__Do you wanna get stronger and protect yourself? Do you love your country and wanna train to get ready for a war than you should join the air force ROTC."_

I look at the paper and found an even smaller note on the bottom that said:

"Please note that this program is only for boy 14-17 years of age. They also must be absolutely healthy.

I look at the paper in disgust and went in the bathroom. It didn't say anything about girls not being able to join but I knew it was against the law for a girl to join anything military related. Just because I'm a girl I can't join I look at myself in the mirror. _What If…_ look at the packet and a smile grew on my face because it made up my mind.

I'm joining Air force ROTC program

**Annnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnd done! I really hoped you guys enjoyed it. And to all of those who read this before I did change it up a little and I do want to say sorry again and thins time I will try harder and I won't write 2 stories at once anymore. Well please r&r or tell me how your day was or what Ur favorite color is idk well Annie out!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey I'm back! Thanks for all of your nice comments. I really do appreciate them. Well, now we get into the main story and hope you guys like it! Please review, comment, and tell me how you feel idc! Please excuse my grammar and punctuation errors**

**Disclaimer: I absolutely, 100%, do not own any part of soul eater or any of the characters (I'm not that kind of genius)**

**Ch.3**

**Blackstar P.O.V**

Today was the day. The day I leave for Navy ROTC. I am going to be the biggest star there. I pack my stuff near the front of the door and called Kid. It ringed for a little while then I finally got an answer.

"Hello?"

"Hey kid you almost ready?"

"Yeah I'll come pick you up in front of your house in 8 minutes."

"Ok but don't leave a big star like me around waiting or I'll….."

"Yeah, yeah whatever Blackstar just be ready."

"I am so bye"

"Bye"

I quickly double checked for everything I need. Right after I heard my dad coming toward me he looked actually pretty good and sober from yesterday. He gave me a faint smile and said "is my little solider ready?"

"Yeah but I'm not a little kid any more dad"

He chuckled the pull me in for one last hug

"I know. Well, I'm going to miss you."

And with that said we both went outside waiting for kid to come pick us up. There was just one more thing I had to do. "I gotta say bye to Maka" I said to my dad as I race back inside the house.

Maka P.O.V

I heard someone rushing down the hall to my room so I pulled the cover over my head to act like I was sleeping. Judging by the way he barge into my room I knew it was Blackstar. He walked to the end of my bed and sat down. It was silent for a little bit then he finally talked. "Look I know over the years we had are ups and downs but by the end of the day you know I still love you no matter what and I always there to protect you. I know you probably can't hear me but I promise you that one day you are going to be stronger and saying you're not strong now is a lie for a person that had to take charge or her family when are mother left so saying you're not strong Maka Albarn is lie and I really, really want you to know that." Tears were starting to flow down my face as I felt him get off my bed. I heard a car beep. "Well I gotta go. Love you Maka Albarn." He said as he left the room._ I love you too _I thought to myself. I waited to hear a car door slam to begin my plan. I ran into the bathroom and cut my hair short. Then I wrapped an ace bandage around my chest then grabbed some off Blackstar's clothes and cologne and put that on after that I took off my jewelry. Finally I wrote a long letter to my dad telling him how I need to do this, and how much I love him and that I going to miss him and kiss it. And with all of that done, I left.

When I got there it was so packed with a lot of boys my age, some maybe older there was even a few that wasn't even from this state. I prayed that nobody notice that it was me as I walked in front of familiar faces to the sign in desk. At the desk there were three people. Officer Wes Evans, Officer Stein, and a tall guy with braids name Officer Sid. I was sent to Wes. He gave me a small smile. "Hello little boy, and what might your name be." I totally forgot to make up a name. I deepen my voice. "My name? My name is Mako barney." The guy looked up at me. I started to get nervous._ What if he had suspicion? What will happen to me if I got caught?_ He looked up at my face one more time and smiled. "Ok Mako I just you to fill out this packet and then I give you your uniform." I nodded and took the packet out of his hand. I sighed in relieve and sat down at one of the tables. That's when a chill went down my body when I saw the guy that saved my life yesterday was sitting next to me.

**Soul P.O.V**

Officer Stein handed me the papers and told me to sit a one the tables. The packet was pretty thick so that means there was going to be a lot of writing which was totally uncool. At the table was an ash- colored haired boy sitting already there. He seemed so familiar but I knew I never met him before. There were two more boys there. One had pink shoulder length hair and the other had black shaved hair. I sat down to the ash-colored haired one. I looked at his name on the top of the packet._ So Mako his name. _"So it's Mako right?" he slightly turn his head and nodded. "What's yours?" he asked but still not facing me. "Soul" it got really quiet after that. Something still seemed almost off about that boy. Just as was about to ask him a question I hear the other two boys arguing about something on the packet.

"This packet has too many pages and I don't know how to deal with that" the pink hair boy said

"Will you just shut up and finish the stupid packet you Heifer." Said the black hair boy

From the way they fight I think they are related. So I asked them if they knew each other.

"Yeah that my older brother ragnarok and he sometimes bullies me and I don't know how to deal with it."

"Corona, stop being a baby sometimes I swear sometimes you act like you're 5 years old just shut up for once."

and get mine done too.

**Maka P.O.V**

The packet wasn't really all that hard. But since I was one the smartest kid in my class it would be pretty hard to fail it. So after I finished I took the packet up to Wes and he almost looked shocked.

"You're already done"

I nodded to him. He looked through it still in shock

"But I just gave this packet to you 10 minutes ago."

I deepen my voice which was something I had to get use to

"Yeah, it was pretty easy if you ask me"

He looked through it and his eyes widen with amazement

"And….. all of them are right"

He Look at me one more time then finally gave me my uniform and said I can take my seat now. One by one all the boys finally started to finish up their packets and handing them in and getting their uniform. After everyone was done Sid settled everyone down and talked. "Well, welcome to military camp. It's nice to see a whole bunch of boys wanting to service their country." As he said that a chill went down my back. "But, let me just start by saying this, your mothers and fathers aren't here to wipe your nose and baby you so not only will help you become stronger but this will also help you turn into men so don't expect us to go all easy on you guys just because some of you are still 13. We treat everyone equal no matter what age, weight, height, size, color, and length because as a camp if one of us mess up we all do." All the boys started clapping and so did I. "Ok so now I need everyone to partner up so we can get on the bus." With that said everyone started scrambling looking for a partner I just watch them in amusement until I felt a light tap on my shoulder. I turn around to see Soul asking me a question. "Um do you want to partner up?" I can feel my checks getting hot and pray that he doesn't notice. "Um sure" I told him and with that said we board the bus.

**Another chapter finished! Thank you guys for reading if you so far enjoy the story please follow me and tell me how I did on this one! Annie out!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey! Well I got bored soo here's another chapter! I just want to thank you all for all the reviews and my followers and I hope this story is up to your expectations. Please excuse my grammar and punctuation error. And let the story… Begin!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of Soul Eater and if I did…:3 that would be awesome!**

**Chapter 3**

**Maka P.O.V**

The bus started loading up really quickly so soul and I grabbed the first seat we saw which was all the way in the back. All the seats were loaded except the very first which was probably preserved for one of the officers. In a couple of minutes officer Stein boarded the bus. He waited for everyone to be quiet then started. "Well, as many of you know I officer Stein you could call me DR. Stein. Now just for a heads up this ride is going to be about a 6 hour ride so I hope you're comfortable with the person you're with." The boys started complaining, talking and groaning. Dr. Stein waited for them all to be quiet again. "Now food will be passed out in the next 3 hours if anyone starts trouble you will be kick out of the bus in the middle of the ride. Does anyone have any questions?" everyone stayed silent. nodded his head. "Ok continue your conversations" then he sat down. After a couple of minutes it's started to get loud again. So I decided to break the silent between me and soul. "So why are you here" he looked of at me confused

"What do you mean?"

"Well what made you want to be in the ROTC?"

For a while he didn't say anything then he started "Well I guess you can say it all started with my dad. He was one of the highest ranking positions in the air force. In the last war we had, my dad was killed. My brother and I were so upset that we made a promise that we were both going to join the air force and both get one of the highest rankings as possible but I guess I didn't take it as serious as my brother. When the camp started he just turned 13. He worked so much harder than all the other boys. He got to the point where he could be in the air force so, at age 14 he was put in the air force and soon at age 16 he got one of the highest-ranking positions just like my dad." I looked at him with amusement. "Wow your brother is amazing I bet you're really proud of him." Soul shook his head and he got really serious. "All he is interested in is killing the guy who took my father life. He will kill anyone and anything that gets in his way, he sometimes just can be so monstrous and that's not who I am. But it seems like everyone wants me to be just like him but..."

"You can't it's just not possible because you're not him"

Soul look up at me in shock but I continued "If you were your brother you wouldn't be he right now. Don't let people pressure you into that kind of stuff. Just be yourself and I pretty sure they'll accept you for who you are. I mean I do" Soul look at me in shock and his cheeks where a light shade of red. _Was I_ _acting a bit Girly?_ I had to do something before he starts getting suspicious. So I quickly gave him a playful punch and said nice story. He smirked and said thanks. "So why are you here?" My mind was churning try to make up a story because I knew I couldn't tell him why I'm really here but maybe little of why I was here wouldn't hurt. "We'll I want to get stronger and fight my own battles with people telling me what to do" soul just nodded. The rest of way there we just talk and relaxed

**Souls P.O.V**

Mako is pretty cool he told me why he came here we just talked for a while. I guess you can say we lost track of time because by the time we finished talking we were already at the base. There was long line of cabinets at the end of the cabin there were to big cabins across a dirt field that had long poles with flags on them and claiming walls and so much more training equipment. All the other boys look so amused but I have seen these things so much. It was like a couple of years ago when I was little my dad use to bring me and my brother to his base. After the bus stopped Dr. Stein stood again and waited for people to quiet down. "Ok you all made it to the base. Now when the bus doors open I want everyone to silently get in a straight line march to the middle of the field. And if anyone starts trouble I will make you do 100 push-ups and ten laps around this field is that understood." Everyone nodded and waited silently until the doors opened. As soon as they open we marched across to field were all the other boys were and wait to be instructed to sit down. When everyone was here my brother Wes waited for silence and begun his speech. "Well I'm glad to see that you guys made it this far. And I would personally like to thank you all for joining the ROTC." After I just ignored him until he said my name and everyone look at me even Mako look at me in shock. Then he continued for another ten minutes then Sid step in to talk "Ok now it time to give you guys a room I want you to get in a group of four you have 30 seconds before I pick for you. After that, everybody started scrambling looking for a group. It all happen so fast that the only people without a group was me, Mako, corona, and ragnarok I guess we all the same I idea of grouping up so we ran toward each other and got in a row like everyone else. Then slowly they went down the line giving us are cabin number and sending us off to are cabins. In are cabins there were one room lamp, Two bunk beds, two bunk beds, one bathroom and 4 bags sitting in the middle of the floor with a note on top.

Training starts tomorrow. Lights out at 10pm and wake up time at 6am wake up on time if you want to eat and not run laps.

The note sounded instructing yet threatening. I look at the other three people who were look around at the cabin. "I don't know about you guys but I going to bed and I call dibs on top bunk" Ragnarok said as he climbed the ladder and went to sleep. "I never had a bunk bed what if the top bed falls on me I would know how to deal with that. Corona said as he climbed into the bottom bunk and fell asleep. I look at Mako who was still look around the room. "Do you want top or bottom" I guess I startled him because he jumped and turned around in embarrassment. "Sorry I guess I spaced out what did you say" this guy almost reminds me of that girl from yesterday. Could she…..no she wouldn't maybe he's a cousin of hers. I guess I drifted too much into it because the next thing I know Mako was waving his hand back and forth. I blinked a few times sorry. "Sorry all I asked if you want the top or bottom?" he look at the bed. Guess I'll take the top. And with that said we all fell asleep getting ready for a tough day of training tomorrow.

**And another chapter done! Thank you guys so much for reading please tell me how it coming out and I guess I'll see you later. Annie out!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi well you guys well you guys inspired me so much that I decided to make another chapter. I still want to thank you guys for the reviews it just makes me so happy and makes my face light up and I just want to personally thank everyone that is reading it, posting about it, follows it and everything else that has to do with the story:3. Please excuse my grammar and punctuation errors and on with the story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of Soul eater or its characters (and if I did it would be soul****J****)**

**Chapter 4**

**Spirit (Maka's Dad) P.O.V **

I come in to the house which is dark and cold with no sign of life except my girlfriend Blair. I turned on the lights and just remember something. Where is Maka? Blair sat on the couch as I look around the kitchen, in the dining room, and the living room. "What are you lookin for" I heard Blair yelling from the kitchen but I just ignored then looked in the bathroom to find the most horrible sight. It was a lot of Maka's hair still on the ground lying there. I started to panic then thought maybe it just one of those rebellious phases so I knock on her door and ask her to come out. There wasn't an answer that's when I started to worry so I opened a door to find an empty room with a note left on the bed. Tears were on the rim of my eye the note was written in a nice fine script just like Maka's mother use to write and it said:

_Dear papa,_

_By the time you read this note this means I'm already at the base training. What this means is I joined the ROTC program. Before you come hunt me down I just want to tell you that I need this. I gotta learn how to stand up for myself and become stronger so you and Blackstar won't have to worry. Now I can protect you and take care of you just like when mom left. I want you to know that no matter what I will always love you and I'm always thinking about you and when I come back I can show you exactly how strong I got. I love you papa and tell Blair that I miss her and I'll see you really soon 3_

_Maka_

At that point tears were just rolling down my eyes. My little girl…..Is in the ROTC I felt like I was going to keel over. Then I heard Blair come in back of me purring like a cat. I cover my eyes with my hair and crumpled the note in my hand. She looked at me with concern. "Are you ok? Did you find Maka yet? I shook my head I didn't want her to see me like this. With my hair still covered over my eyes I ask Blair if she could please leave because I had to think something over. She nodded and gave me a kiss on the check. "Call me if you need anything and I promise everything will be alright." And with that said she left. I Swear one day I'm gonna marry that women but I couldn't think about that right now I was to busy try to fathom the fact that my only daughter was in a ROTC program with a whole bunch of teenage boys and with so many dangerous things. Then I thought about what the note said. How she want to be strong. Now that I think of it Maka has been getting hurt a lot without anyone's protection and she should learn how to fight to protect herself. Maybe this wasn't such a bad idea after all. Judging by the fact that she cut off all her hair I guess she has a pretty good disguise. I sighed well all I have to say is be careful Maka and I love you too.

**Maka P.O.V**

I woke up to a loud trumpet. I shot up forgetting I was on the top bunk and apparently in a ROTC program that I thought was all a dream. I shot up and put on my uniform. I hope that papa took my note very well because if he came here to hunt me down I would be screwed. The rest of the boys were still sleeping._ Should I leave them?_ I ran over to soul and shook him. He just groaned and turned over the other guys were up getting dress and rushed out the door I shook soul harder._ Gosh this guy is hard to wake up _just I was about to get up the guy finally got up. I guess he also forgot because he look at me like I had two head then just remember and rush into the bathroom to change and ran out the door. I sighed and ran out right after.

I guess some of the guys still aren't use to waking up early this morning because only half of the guys were here. We all lined up and stayed silent as the three counselors made their way to the middle of the line. Sid was the first to start talking. "Well I see some of you manage to get up on your own on the first day. So you guy will have breakfast. For the others they will be running laps your breakfast is in that big cabin you have 30 minutes weather you eat or not." With that said the boy ran their way to the biggest cabin there to go eat.

The inside of the cabin looked two times bigger than the outside. The breakfast line was pretty long so I manage to quickly jump on it before any other people could. After I got my breakfast I tried for a good place to look maybe one next to soul. I felt myself blush a little when I said that._ Wait, why am I blushing?_ I shook my head and felt a hand go on my shoulder and quickly turned around to see Soul he seem pretty surprised. "Come down it was just me. I was gonna sit over there wanna come?" I nodded my head and followed him as we made our way over to one of the tables. Couple of minutes later, Corona and Ragnorok made their way over here.

**Soul P.O.V**

It was silent between me and Mako so I decided to break it. "I probably didn't say this early but I want to thank you for waking me up earlier." I scratched the back of my. "I probably would have been out their running laps with the other boys." He turn towards me." It was no problem, even if you a hard person to wake up." He chucked as a small blush formed. I ate some of my some of my food so he couldn't see it._ Why am I blushing around this guy? He didn't even say anything cute to me but he did say something embarrassing but even if did or didn't I still wouldn't be blushing._ Mako hands waving in front of my face a few times to wake me up. I shook my head." Sorry must've spaced out." He nodded. "It's fine, I just want to let you know were leaving so you don't get left again." He smirked and jogged to catch up to the rest. Another blush formed as I ran after him.

**Annnnnnd done! Well tell how i did and i guess i talk to you guys in the next chapter Annie out!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey! Well another chapter that I hope you guys will enjoy. I just wanna say that I do appreciate everything you guy to and I personally just want to say thank you, hope you enjoy, and I hope this one comes up to your expectation. Please excuse my grammar and punctuation errors.**

**Disclaimer: I sadly do not own Soul Eater**

**Normal P.O.V **

All the boys including Maka were making their way back to where they first met this morning. The guys that slept in late looked exhaust because they had to run laps for their punishment. The three officers walked to the middle of the field. This time Wes started to talk. "Well I see that _most_ of you made it through the morning but the train has just begun. On my whistle I want you to grab the 250 pound sacks throw them over your shoulder and run the perimeter of the field. If you can't do that then drop you bag and run out to the exit. Do you understand" they all yelled yes sir. "I can't hear you I said do you understand?" Louder they yelled yes sir. With that said Wes blew the whistle and they were off.

**Maka P.O.V**

I took off as I grabbed the sack. It was heavier than I expected. I tried to throw it over my shoulder but I couldn't and before I knew it my sac was snatch out of my hands and put on my right shoulder. I look over to see soul grabbing a sac next to me giving me a quick smile and started jogging off. I smiled and started jogging to.

Overtime the bag started to get really heavy and my pace was starting to slow up. Just about three boys gave up and ran toward the way we came in. I wasn't in the front of the line but I wasn't at the end either. The sac was really starting to hurt my shoulder as I made my way to the end. I was just about to slam my bag down but soul stopped me. I watch him as he place the bag gently on the ground. I didn't get the whole reason why he wanted me to do that but I just followed him anyway because I know he knows more than I do. A couple of minutes later the rest of the guys finished up and started slamming their sacs on the ground and started panting. I watch as every boy got back in line and waited waiting for their next order. Sid began to speak. "Now, out of the 200 guys out here only about 10 of the guy put the sac down gently. Those Sac aren't just weights we want you to carry to get stronger. Those sacs represent an injured person so when you're out in a war, you could carry and injured person back to the base. So slamming that person down like you slammed the sacs isn't going to make them better and it doesn't make you look like a good troop. So, on my whistle you guys are going to pick those sacs up again, run 2 perimeters and gently put the sac down is that clear." We all yelled yes sir. So on Sid whistle we ran and got a sack. This time I was able to put it over my shoulder without soul's help this time. I jogged a little faster and kept the same pace as soon as I finished I put down my sac gently and waited in line to be instructed. One-by-one guys started to come in and gently put the sat down then waited to be instructed.

**Soul P.O.V**

Stein lit a cigarette then spoke. "Well you guys are just in time for lunch again you guys have 30 minutes so everyone except Mako please stay behind." All the guys ran toward the cafeteria I stayed behind to talk to my brother Wes was a rare thing. He looked a bit shock.

"Oh Hey soul, I haven't talked to you in a while what's up?"

"Hey, um why do they need Mako?"

"Is Mako a friend of yours?"

"Yeah, but you still didn't answer my question."

"Well it turns out Mako's a genius. Nobody not even I pass the test with a perfect 100 so Stein wants to offer him something."

"What would that something be?"

"Soul, I already told you enough. Besides I don't want people to start thinking I baby you because my brother."

"Yeah because it's always about you right Wes. You know what, I'll just find out myself."

Before Wes could say anything else I just walked away. I thought he was going to call me back or I was going to get in trouble but nothing happen. This is why I didn't talk to my brother. Everything we talk about it turns into a story about him then about my dad and how we should revenge his death. It so uncool but it's not like I can do something about it. I jogged to the cafeteria and grabbed something to eat. It was quiet at are table without Mako. I quickly finished up my food and ran outside where most of the boys were.

**Mako P.O.V **

When they first called me I thought that they found out and I was a goner. I walked over to him. "Is there something wrong ?" smoke blew out his mouth. "Well I just want to congratulate you on that packet. You are the only one ever who passed with a perfect 100" I cleared my throat then talked. "Well thank you. Well I should be going so…"

"I'm not finished."

I stood their silent letting him finish. "You're pretty smart and I can see how you have everyone else fooled except me."

My body temperature started to drop. "What do you mean sir?"

He blew smoke out of his mouth again. "Mako seems like a nice name. it almost reminds me of the girl's brother that I had."

I gulped "I wished I met her"

"You can't keep this up for long and besides you very very far away from home Maka Albarn…"

**Look like you guys are gonna have to wait until my next update to see what happens. Don't worry I'll update fast (maybe) no I will. Please tell me how you feel about it, or follow, or tell me how your day was, or just comment. I really want to think everyone who has. Taken part of this story, you have been such inspiration to me. Well, Annie out!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey I know I left you guys hanging the other day (yesterday) but todays the day. The wait is over. And you guys probably want me to stop talking and just let you guy enjoy this chapter so I'll just cut to the chase. So please excuse my grammar and punctuation errors. And last but not least enjoy!**

**Maka P.O.V**

You know when you think feel and wish that everything that was happening was a nightmare. That how I felt now, I just wished that I could just wake up and be with my father and Blair but I wasn't I was standing in front of the guy who just happens to know my biggest secret of all times. I stood there in front of him frozen and speechless. He smirked "So I was right. Maka Albarn, the smartest kid in her class, disgust herself, snuck away from and impersonated a boy just so she can be in this Program." I still didn't say anything because I'm pretty sure if I did I would cry. "So tell me Maka Albarn, why did you join this program?" I force myself to speak but I look over his shoulder to see Wes and Soul nearby and they were the last people on earth to hear any of this conversation. I cleared my throat. "Um, could we take this somewhere more… private?" He looked over his shoulder and nodded. "Follow me." He led me to this small cabin next to the cafeteria. I look at Soul and he looked at me in concern I turned back to and we headed into the small Cabin.

In the cabin it had three beds just like my cabin except they were much softer looking and there were chairs, a T.V, and a wall phone. He signaled me to sit. He sat across from me. "So you were saying." I cleared my throat. "Well I guess I should start from the beginning. Ever since 4th grade I was seriously bullied and I had people like my brother protect me. Then, when my mom left things just got harder. My dad wasn't really around much because so I and my brother were basically alone. We move to a new neighborhood and the bullying increase. It wasn't only at school but on the streets to. It had gotten so bad that my brother and my best friend kid had to walk me everywhere. Then I staring dating this guy and he promise he would protect me. Little did I know he was also someone who was trying to hurt me. The last time I got bullied was about two days ago when Soul saved me I couldn't take it anymore. I hate to be so weak and I want to become stronger so people wouldn't always have to protect me and I could protect them. So I the next morning after my brother and my dad left, I shaved off all my hair, wore some of my brothers close, and left impersonating a boy." I stopped talking and he just stared at me. "So the main reason you joined is to become a stronger person." I look up at him. "But I'm not strong to begin with." He lit a cigarette. "People are strong to begin with they just don't know that until they have to use it weather it's physically or mentally." Smoke blew out his mouth. "Maka you were already strong. When your mother left you could have just collapsed but you took care of your family." I was about to ask him how he know then he told me Blackstar told him but he continued. "I'm not going to kick you out or tell any of the boys but, I am going to tell the other officers and I'm gonna want you to try harder and be stronger than all the rest because I believe that girls so be able to have the same rights as boys" I stare at him in shock as he smirked. "Well you're dismissed. Tomorrow I expect you to work harder." I nodded my head in determination as got up and walked to the door. "I looked back at him and smiled. "Thank you ." He nodded as I exit the cabin.

**Maka P.O.V**

Over the weeks I have been training hard and getting stronger. The relationship between me and soul has grown. Once in a while, one of the officers would call me over and asked me some questions. One day after I had a long talk with Wes, I went outside to see everybody looked like they just finished a marathon I walked up to Soul. His face was as red a cherry. He looked at me as he panted. I clear my throat and talked. "Hey Soul what did I miss?" He evil eyed me. "5 miles of carrying sac on are back." I chuckled "Sorry I missed all the fun" said sarcastically. "Yeah I'm sorry you missed it to." He said. We talked for a little while until Sid blew his whistle. "Ok, well you guy are finally finished with your first Month. We all clapped happily. "You guy will go in the cafeteria for you last meal and then go to your cabin to get some rest for tomorrow. Soul started walking towards the cafeteria. He turned toward me "you comin" I shook my head and walked towards the sacs and sighed. "I have 5 miles to run so I don't miss out on the fun." I smiled and walked to Sid to let him know. He scratched his head. "Um ok, Most boys would wanna skip you sure you wanna do this." I nodded. "Ok, on my whistle you run through that forest it will lead you back here." I nodded. He blew the whistle and I was off.

**Soul P.O.V**

I watch him take off and run into the dark forest. I ran up to Sid. "Um don't you think he's gonna need a flashlight. It was pretty dark in there when I ran it's gonna be worst when he runs." Sid turned to me. "I pretty sure he will be fine. He had the guts to go out there and run even if he didn't have to. So I'm pretty sure he will be okay now. Besides this will make him stronger and stronger is better. Now you better go get something to eat before people go for seconds." I nodded and ran to the cafeteria.

**Maka P.O.V**

It was so dark I could just see the path. It was creepier than my street. I thought about home and my dad, Blackstar, and Blair. I could imagine Blackstar saying how awesome he is and Kid shaking his head and Papa saying how much he loved us and Soul was even there smiling and laughing at Blackstar. A smile spread across my face. Just thinking about them made me happy. I was too busy thinking of them I trip over something which made a weird crunching sound and twisted my foot. I screamed in pain but not loud enough for anyone to hear me. I got the heavy sac off my back and got up and a sharp pain shot through my ankle. I cried in pain and sat back down. Then I felt something warm and sticky going down my leg. I didn't a lot of light but I was pretty sure I cut my leg and it was pretty big. I grabbed the bag and crawled my way back to base. This was going to be a long crawl.

**Soul P.O.V**

I began to get worry it's 2:00 and all the lights was out except ours and Mako was nowhere to be found. I was listening to Ragnarok and Corona argued for like the tenth time today then they feel asleep not too long ago. I rolled my eyes and stared the door._ Where is he? _Just asI was about to turn off the lights and fall sleep myself until I heard a knock on our cabin I race to the door I open to see Mako with his head toward the ground he tried to walk in but before he could he was about to fall I caught him and help him onto my bed. His head was down "Mako what happen." He just shook his head and point to his leg. There was a big long gash in it. Still bleeding my eyes widen. "Mako tell, me what happen." I know I was acting mushy to him but he needs help besides he like my best friend besides Blackstar even if I only knew him for a month. He still wouldn't lift his head. "It was dark and I um… trip and fell over a tree root and as I fell I cut my leg." I examine his leg there were punctured holes going up and down his leg. "It wasn't a tree branch. It was a trap that was set up on the field. I gonna get the officers." I got up to go toward the door and felt someone pull on my shirt. I turn around to see Mako with his face filled with tears in his eyes as he shook his head no. "I'm sorry but I have to." He let go of my shirted and nodded as I ran out the cabin.

**Maka P.O.V**

I watch as he ran out the door and cursed myself for not just being weak but for acting girly._ I'm so stupid I can't even run 5 miles by myself without getting hurt. _Tears stream down my face as I waited for Soul, and Stein to come back to examine my leg. It wasn't long before I heard the door open with Soul, Stein, Sid, and Wes. They all gathered around me. Wes and Sid asked me a couple of questions as Stein wrapped my leg it didn't take long. They told me I have to sit out tomorrow and maybe for the next two weeks but I will be responsible to read this book and finish the answers and it will be graded. I nodded. It didn't bother me but it sounds a lot like school. They all left leaving me and Soul just standing there in silence. "Um…" he scratched his head. "If you want you can sleep on the bottom so you won't strain your leg." I nodded and laid in the bunk. It had Soul's sent all over it. I smiled and blushed and closed my eyes._ I think I like Soul_. My eyes shot open as my face got red. _ Why do I feel this way about soul? He only a friend and I can't get to attach or else my cover might get blown. I already got it blown once and one time is to many._ I fell asleep with soul on my mind and how I feel about him.

**Annnd done! Maka stating to realize her feelings about time.I just want to thank you guys again for staying with story and I will to update soon. Annie out!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys well heres another chapter. Hope you guys enjoy**

**Maka P.O.V**

For the last week I've been sitting reading a book about the history of the military and answering questions since I can't do anything because of my leg. Every morning the boys in my cabin would get up and rush to get breakfast. Soul would wake up early just to say good morning and tell me what they did the day before then after he finished his breakfast he rush back to bring me mine he did that with lunch and dinner to. Wes occasionally came to check up on me and ask me a couple of questions and made sure I was feeling okay and he would change my bandages every two days. I was grateful that they did this but it angered me because this is what I've been trying to get away from. Then I thought about Blackstar and what he said to me before he left and what stein said and got up. They were right. I am strong and if I just waste my time just laying here they're gonna get stronger without me ill really become weak. I got on the floor and started doing crunches. Pain soared up and down my abdominal but I didn't care. Then I rolled on to my stomach and started doing pushups the my arms tightened and burned but with pain but I kept doing pushups little did I know I was being watched

**Wes P.O.V**

Stein and I looked at the surveillance cameras as while Sid trained the boys on the field. Me and stein watch in amusement as this particular person was in there bedroom doing pushups and crunches on their cabin floor. This person was Maka Albarn. The girl who had guts to dress up as a boy and join one of the armed forces to not only get stronger but to fight for what she believes in. " she truly amazing girl." Stein said breaking me of my thought. "Yes and very strong" We looked at the screen staring at Maka. She was honestly and amazing girl. There was something about her that made me like her it wasn't her strength but something stronger her bravery

**Maka P.O.V**

I laid on the floor panting and smiling to myself. Every inch of my body screamed for help. It felt good to work out and feel that burn I earn from it looked at the clock which was a quarter to seven which means that the guys would go back to the cabins soon. I didn't want them to know I was working I quickly jumped in the shower and got dress just in time. Soul and the others walked in cover in mud. Is so much mud it was hard to tell who was who. Soul walked up to me about to sit on the end of my bed until I stopped him.

"Um what happen to you guys?"

"Field training"

"Sounds fun"

"Yeah it was until it started to rain. Now can I sit down on your bed?"

"No! Have you looked at yourself? Did you forget what you just told me?"

Soul looked down at himself and laughs. "Yeah I guess I should go hit the showers first. And with that said he was off.

**Soul P.O.V**

Due to all the other guys taking hot shower before me I was left with lukewarm water which was really uncool. I closed my eyes turned the shower on and let it run down my back. _The training has been_ _really_ _quite without Mako I sort of miss him_. My heart began to beat faster and my eyes shot wide open. I rubbed my eyes and shook my head._ What am I saying? I must've eaten some of that mud._ I turned the shower off put some shorts on and called it a night.

It's been a week and three days since Mako accident. I woke up and started getting ready when I quickly got dress and went to go get Corona and Ragnarok but they were already up and dress. I turn to check on Mako. He was sleeping so peacefully. I smiled and walked out the cabin

**Maka P.O.V**

When I heard the cabin door close I got up. For the last three days I have been conditioning myself by jogging in place, crunches, planking, and pushups. I started doing pushups .I was so focus on working out I didn't hear someone come in. " I should've know that you would be in bed resting." I stopped, quickly got up and turned around. Wes was crossing his arms and smiling shaking his head. I scratched the back of my head. "What are you doing here sir?" He sat on soul's bed "I came to check up on you and your injury." I looked down at my leg. I just wanted to forget that ever happened. I turned away so he couldn't see my face. "Yeah a kinda just wanna forget about that." I heard him get up. And he put his hand on my shoulder. "Don't worry about the past think about you main goal is now." I turned around and faced him and smiled. "Thanks sir." I held my hand for him to shake it. He smiled and shook it and walked out while I resumed to my pushups.

**Wes P.O.V**

I walked to Stein and Sid was watching me come their way. "She was in there doing pushups to get stronger." I said shaking my head. "That girl is something else I tell ya" Sid said crossing his arms. "She really is one of a kind." Stein lit a cigarette and I nodded. "Yeah I never met a girl like her" once I said that suddenly my heart pounded two times faster. I shook my head in disbelieve._ What is wrong with me?_ "Wes!" I snapped out of it. Sid and Stein were about a foot ahead of me. "You come in or what" Sid called out to me. "Yeah sorry just got lost in thought." I said as I scratch the back of my head and caught up with them. They looked at each other and just shrugged. We all walked get ready for another day as I shoved the thoughts of Maka in the back of my head.

**Annnd done here another chapter. I decided to twist it up a little to get you minds racing. Well I hope all of you have a great day. Please comment about anything idc well Annie out!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey well here's another chapter. Enjoy.**

**Maka P.O.V**

It has finally been two weeks and I can now start training again even if I was secretly training all this time. Soul found out about it on the last day and he was mad but I'm pretty sure he will get over it. Today I got up fast and got faster than I ever did I got dress so fast. The guys were still sleeping. I looked at Soul he looked so cute when he slept. I blushed and smiled then when to wake him up. He looked and me with an eye evil eye then he looked confused. "Why are you up?" he groaned. "My recovery time is over I can start training again." He got up and stood over me. Over the weeks he grew so much taller. When we first joined the program we were the same height now I look up at him. We looked at each other and just stood there in silence I smiled at him and he smiled back. Then I remembered where I was and I couldn't do this. My smile disappeared and I clear my throat. "Well, you better get ready I said as I walked out the cabin blushing.

**Soul P.O.V**

I watched as he left and smiled._ Man, he walks like a girl_. I got dress and couldn't get him out of my mind my smiled disappeared. _Something just not right about him. _I pushed it in the back of my head and ran to go met up with the others.

**Normal P.O.V**

All the boys ate and lined up waiting for the officers to give them their assignments for the day. Sid walked out and all the boys stopped their side conversation. Sid started to speak. "Now today we are gonna do something a little different." The boys looked around at each other then directed all their attention back to Sid. "Today is a day we do every year call Military day. It's when all of the armed forces come together and all of your parents or guardians come to see you in a first time in a very long time. All the boys cheered but Sid held his hand up to show them that he wasn't done. "This year the event will be held here so all you solider will not only act like men today but you will act like gentlemen. Anyone who steps out of line will pay the price is that clear." They all yelled yes and waited to be instructed.

Maka P.O.V

We set up tables and chairs just in time for all the other armed forces and parents to come. Soul and I sat at the tables by ourselves watching all the boys see their parents for the very first time. "So who coming for you?" he asked me breaking the silence. I thought it through and since some of the boys knew my dad my cover would be blown if he and Blair came. "Nobody" I said trying to leave as much emotion out but failed. "It got quite again so I broke the silence. "What about you?" He looked at me then back out into the crowd. "My mother" this was perfect timing because a small blonde hair woman was looking around until see saw soul and a smiled came across her face as she ran over to soul and hug him. He slowly hugged her back. She took his handed dragged him. He pulled away "wait" he looked back at me. I smiled and waved him off. "Go" he smiled and took his mother's hand as they disappeared into the crowd. My smiled disappeared as I looked at all the parents and their kids talking with their parents. I felt a light tap on my shoulder. I looked up to see it was Stein smoking a cigarette. "Come with me." I nodded and followed. I was a little scared at first on what he was gonna show me. I entered his cabin my eyes shot open at the person who was standing in front of me. It was Papa and Blair. My eyes filled with tear as I ran over to papa and hugged him. "I'll leave you guys alone" I cried into his chest as he patted my head. I looked up at Blair she smiled and waved at me. I looked at hand and notice the ring on it. My eyes got wide and I pulled away from papa. He looked stared at first. I pointed to the ring. "Papa you..." he looked at Blair and smiled and held her hand. "Maka I…" I stopped them there and I hugged both of them I was so happy. I heard the door open and heard somebody tumbled in. "You should never shove a god into as room if you want to live." I turn around I knew exactly who it was. He focused on us. He smiled and ran to papa and Blair hugging them. He looked at me and scratched his head. "Who the heck are you and where's Maka?" he looked back at Blair and papa then at me. He pieced it together and his eyes widen. "No" he came closer to me. "Maka?" I smiled and more tears filled in my eyes. "Hey Blackstar." Tears filled in his eyes and for the first time I saw my brother cry. He wrapped his arms around me sobbing into my shoulder. I hugged so tightly not wanting to let go. Tears were streaming down my face. "I told you would get stronger I heard him say." We kept on hugging until we heard my dad bust out laughing. "I'm sorry" he apologized. "It's just I'm so used to you guys fighting and arguing I forgot how you guys use to be when you were little." We looked at each other and laughed. I explained to Blackstar that I was going here undercover and he could tell anybody I was a girl and if anyone asks I'm you cousin. He gave me a thumbs up and one of his famous smiles. We both walked out looking to go get something to eat before the lines got to long.

**Soul P.O.V**

My mom and Wes talked for a while until my blackstar's Dad came and pulled my brother to go talk. I watched them from a distance and they looked really serious and then they start heading down to my brothers cabin gather Sid and Stein with him. I looked around and tried to see if I could see Mako but my mother told me to go find Wes because there was people here to come see him. I rolled my eyes and made my way slowly to the cabin.

When I got there the door was crack open and the men were talking really loud. "What will happen if they find out about her what are you going then" I heard one of the voices say. "We got that covered none of the boys know that there is a girl in program and we already went through the consequences if she does get caught." This voice sounded like Wes. " oh she better not because if she does and something happens to her I'm going after your throat!" the conversation sounded like it ended so I sprinted back to the party and acted like I was never there. _There's a girl in the program this whole time?_ I looked through the crowd._ Who could it be?_ I found Mako and Blackstar eating at the table laughing. "I didn't know you two knew each other" they stopped talk. Mako spoke "Yeah this is my cousin" Blackstar got up and knocked the soda all in Mako lap. "Dude!" Mako yelled. "I the one and only Blackstar is related to this human being!" He is a lucky one to be related to a god like me!" "Blackstar you Idiot!" Mako yelled and looked at his uniform which was covered head to toe in grape soda. "I gotta go change" he said as he ran off to the cabin." I looked at Blackstar and shook my head. "You really are and idiot." Out of nowhere Wes comes up to me. He looked a little bit made but calm at the same time. "Soul, can you go find Mako for me he is needed right away." I nodded and ran back into my cabin.

It was dark but light enough to see were the bunks were. I saw some light coming from the bathroom. I heard water running so I suspected that he was in the shower already. So I barged in but I was not prepared for what I saw. It was Mako dressed in only a bra and underwear with an ace bandage one a ground and Mako looking at me like he just saw a ghost. He was the girl.

**Annnd done! here's another chapter I hope you enjoyed. Please write any comments. All of your comments are very important to me and they inspire me so if I can just ask you guys to fulfill this favor for me it would be really helpful. Thanks! Annie out!**


End file.
